Andrena
|-|Canon= Code by Sby, Infobox art by InterGalacticFly! :D DO NOT STEAL! Andrena is a female HiveWing. Travelling to Pyrrhia to meet more dragons, Andrena commonly resides there as a writer. Before that, she lived in the Jewel Hive with her sister, Lauracea. The resident grumpy dragon on Pyrrhia, expect a lot of confusion in this woman. Andrena is the protanginist in To Find a Way Back, and soon travels back to Pantala. Appearance Andrena is a dark red HiveWing with black accents. Her yellow eyes shine like golden honey. Her insect wings tend to not be multicoloured, but a crystal baby blue instead. Andrena's front right claw is a pearly white, which normally doesn't fit her colour scheme, which happened because of her autism. Her black tongue is commonly very long. Andrena is a very tall dragon, and also very skinny. Powers Since HiveWings have different powers depending on the dragon, Andrena doesn't have all of them. Her only main power are her wrist stingers, which she uses for her own causes. She also has an immunity to Queen Wasp's mind control. This is very strange, but it probably happened because she's on another continent. Skills Andrena is a skilled targeter, hitting what she wants perfectly. Andrena is a skilled dancer and even an awesome writer. The HiveWing is great with English and making up stories Personality Andrena is a hot headed bee. She always yells at her friends at the tiniest issues and never acts like there is a quiet voice inside of her. In fact, she does. Just buried, a little deep. Normally let out when she gets criticism, Andrena asks for what they think, sometimes annoying others. When someone is upset, Andrena will try to help them as quickly as possible. She won't rest until they feel fine again. After that, she will try to keep having a connection with them. She may break rules just to see them again. No matter what, she'll try to meet them again. Andrena loves her friends. She may get protective, maybe a little to overprotective. She'll die for her friends, no matter how bad the punishment. Andrena never lies to her friends, and always shares her secrets. However, it isn't like that. When someone doesn't listen to her, she'll yell at them. This normally results in them listening, and she turns nice again. This also leads to be family oriented. Andrena loves her family, and wants to start a family as soon as she's old enough. Andrena is very clumsy. She'll trip over anything: bed legs, chairs, a stick, you name it. She commonly falls over and trips on hard floors, leaving a scar on her. The HiveWing is also very forgetful. That note you need for an assigment? She might leave it at home. That library book you need? She might let a savage dog eat it because it was about to eat her. Andrena absolutely adores learning. She reads a book everyday, and even started a job on it. The HiveWing is sort of like an angry owl, determined to learn everything she can. This makes Andrena very inquisitive. She asks questions all the time, no matter how silly or dumb they are. She just wants to know. However, if you interrupt her learning, Andrena will be most likely annoyed and growl at you. This could even lead to her threatening you, and acts calm once they go away. |-|Modern= Appearance Andrena's scales in modern times have lost their glow. They seem incredibly faint, yet still close to their canon colours. She always has round yet bored yellow eyes. Her four wings have ended up getting smaller, due to not eating meat. Andrena's legs and arms are really skinny, and she doesn't have a white hand. Her tail is extremely long, skinny and bland. Now for her clothes. Andrena has the motif of school like yet goth. She wears a black long shirt with gold buttons. She normally has a red bracelet hidden under her sleeves. Andrena has a slight pattern on her top, each of which is in the shape of vertical zig zags. Andrena wears a long black skirt, with grey hemming. This reaches until her red knees. Andrena doesn't wear socks, and prefers to wear big, old and black boots. Personality Andrena still retains her anger, and has a feirce loyalty to those she cares about. Andrena likes to hold people really tight, and is her main way of keeping her friends in the same place. She also has a sense for fantasy or different types of entertainment. Andrena absolutely loves fandoms. She enjoys Sonic the Hedgehog, and different types of Fantasy books, like Harry Potter. Andrena loves spoilers, and tries to watch as many trailers she can before she watches it in the cinema. She's very easy to get into different types of communities. Andrena shares her knowledge she has in canon. She loves learning, and actually enjoys school. Her teachers are described to love her writing, and says she cares about her audience. She is really quick, and writes really fast. Andrena is awfully competitive, and doesn't like to be called a coward. She despises criticism, unless it's from one she consdiers her friends. Andrena actually seems to be nicer online. Andrena is actually sensitive. She wonders if her friends even are her friends, and if they are talking bad about her. She seems to be chirpy and happy when doing something she enjoys: like talking. Andrena needs to talk all the time, and loves to start conversations. Despite her friendiless, Andrena feels weird when she's near people younger then her. However, she does think a lot of kids are really adorable, and wishes to cuddle them if they weren't so messy. Andrena is actually very picky. She has trouble eating, and loves junk food. She prefers fruit, and despises veggies. She actually hates meat, but lamb chops are an exception. It takes forever to let her try something new. In fact, Andrena hates eatting nuggets and has never tried one before. |-|History= History Andrena was hatched in the Jewel Hive, with no parents around at the time. The baby dragonet was not alone at the time, though, and had a sister for company. However, inspecting the eggs for any problems or issues? Well, that began the living embodiment of change into Andrena. The dragonet was apparently born and diagnosed with ASD, also known as autism. This affected Andrena's life incredibly. When trying to speak, Andrena couldn't. Autism had made her have no voice, so she couldn't speak. Having no parents around, Andrena and Lauracea were taken in by HiveWings, who both respected SilkWings, who Andrena had called her mum and dad in the mind. Andrena was known to be very violent when she was young, due to her autism . She was known to punch, kick, and do mean things to other people. In truth, she wanted to be like them, talking and making friends, but when autism makes you have social problems, she couldn't go over and write a note. Andrena was one time, a somewhat loner. It didn't help that she threatened to kill others who didn't listen to her as a joke. Soon, the HiveWing was lonely, with no voice to entertain the dragonet with. It wasn't a while before Andrena found something she loved: books. Everyday, she would read a scroll, or even made her own scrolls. She read or came up with a new idea everyday, which made her really happy. When Andrena was 5 years old, her parents had allowed her to see a doctor after she knocked out a student for talking. The doctor was able to do something to her, because by the next day, Andrena was able to talk. She never knew what had helped her, and still doesn't know to this day. However, Andrena was able to make brand new friends and actually interact with people, and started using words rather then actions. Her best friend was Dragonfly, and orange and black HiveWing, who she became close with. Soon, Andrena and her sister started to a humongous fight. Andrena hated that her sister wasn't spending much time with her, and her friends always came first before her sister. However, they made up a few months later, but officially scarred their relationship and the main reason they argue is about that same reason. During this, her sister became famous for her popularity. Andrena's sister, Lauracea, was her role model, and Andrena wanted to be like her. During this, her dream was to be famous for anything. However, after experiencing a consequence that led to being grounded for a week, she decided to only stick to being famous for good things. Soon, Andrena started to become a writer, and lived in the Jewel Hive. Her voice has helped her develop new stories, and her knowledge helped her for writing her scrolls. She, however, despite being good, only shared them with her family, feeling scared of what people would think. Soon, when her sister got a husband and moved away, Andrena was lonely. At this time, she was harassed due to her personality and anger issues. She moved away to Pyrrhia, not only because where more dragon species lived there, or that they had more nicer tribes. She knew Pyrrhia was a better place, better then any other continent she knew. There she met other dragons, and still writes about her stories. She now, unlike her younger self, sends them to people nearby, but still despises their criticism. This doesn't matter now, as she can interact with people, now peacefully. |-|Relationships= Relations (Please ask me if you want your sona to have an aqquentice to Andrena, but don't expect her to like your sona). Starfruit Due to their knowledge, they can get along pretty well. However, Andrena can get annoyed by his rainbow scales. Grace Grace and Andrena are rekly good friends. They get along really well, and a passion for the wizarding world is defiently a bonus. Collaris Commonly known for yelling at Collaris, they still retain a friendly relationship. Although Andrena has a dislike for bright colours like green, they are still friends no matter what they through. Dreaming Andrena really likes Dreaming, finding her to be totally adorable and fluffy. Andrena really likes her RPs, and is always excited to find out she does! Soaring'blaze Despite her being very naive, Andrena likes her creativity and kindness. The HiveWing can understand why she hates blood and gore, and likes to read most of hed prochecies. Duo Andrena enojys the two headed NightWing. She likes how Karma is brave and loyal to her friends, and she enjoys her fighting skills. Andrena likes Destiny as well, and enjoys her optimism. Morpho Andrena enjoys Morpho's optimism, and loves her creativity. They both share a hatred for eggs, and Andrena enjoys Morpho's company. Normally, she hopes they can possibly be closer. Parsley Despite being polar opposites, Parsley and Andrena are really good friends. Andrena likes how he isn't lazy, and finds his green stripes on his wrists really attracting. Also, who wouldn't love a potterhead? Malabar Andrena enjoys the adorable hybrid. She loves her optisism and intelligence, and shares passion with her book loving interest. She thinks that she's also good at sports. Andrena defiently loves to consider the hybrid a great friend, and wants that random goal of being able to say random words at any time. Wildfire Andrena likes this SkyWings fashion sense, and beleives that she makes awesome OCs. Andrena enjoys being in the RPs Wildfire is in, and finds her very mysterious and friendly. Inlet Andrena personally loves Inlet's lovely fanfics, and her dedication to her work and OCs. Hoping she can learn more of the hybrid, Andrena enjoys Inlet's company and love for Marvel characters such as Rocket Racoon. |-|Trivia= Trivia * Andrena loves meat. * The creators favourite colours are black and red. * Andrena is a great speller. *An Andrena is a type of bee, nicknamed the mining bee. *Don't ask about eggs. DON'T. *Despite her scary personality, Andrena hates horror movies. *Andrena hates the thought of killing, despite using it to threaten people. *Ever since hearing that a dog bite could kill someone, Andrena tries to stay away from dogs or any other animal. *If Andrena was in the HP franchise, she'd be a Ravenclaw, but she'd probably have a hat stall (that's when it takes more then 5 minutes to sort a student) between Gyrrindor and Ravenclaw. *Andrena is actually really slow. *Andrena's condictions contain athsma, austism and hypermobilty (you have trouble stretching). *Andrena enjoys pop music. *Unlike most people, Andrena actually respects both Taylor Swift and Katy Perry. *Andrena has claustrophobia, the fear of small spaces. *Andrena's favourite food is chocolate. *Andrena only eats apples in the fruit catergory. No peaches, no mangoes, no watermelon, JUST APPLES. *Andrena actually cries in a lot of movies. *BanderItchy's favourite word is Taco, so she makes Andrena say it when there's awkward silence or when she's in a dead thread. *Andrena dislikes teachers who teach you like a nine year old, but you're in high school. *The HiveWing actually enjoys school. *Andrena is very picky with her food. *Is the one who gets itches in her sleep. *Andrena hates getting into fights. *The creator also despises swearing. *Andrena has a tough yet sympathetic country like accent. *The creator actually can't whistle or wink. |-|Gallery= Gallery All of Andrena's art goes here! |-|Quotes= Quotes By Me "I don't want to kill you!" "I accidentally made an error in the art, so that's why they're like that." "Sonic is the best!" "TACO!" "Are you ok? Do you need help?" "I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL THIS GUY FOR LYING TO ME!" "I'm busy, but maybe I can try ignoring you some other time." "I'M GOING TO WIN THIS SPELLING TEST!" "YOU MUGGLE!" "Gasoline is so nice to say yet it's bad to stuff in people's mouths." "I'm going to kill anyone who says Slyhterin has only bad people. -gets an C in school and starts freaking out- "Just do sceince and it goes 'hey, pet's throw potions and blow you up!' Seriously, it sounds unsafe. I like unsafe." "Why can't I whistle?!" "Wink wink. No really, I can't wink so I have to say it." "You coward! Don't you like the ferris wheel?" "MARVEL, MARVEL, MARVELLLLL!" Quotes By Andrena "My white talon is because of my autism. Or because we HiveWings are decedent's from (SPOILERS)!" "Eat my fist!" "Jade Mountain is pretty cool, but I don't want to make an impression. THEY'D BE CALLING ME AN ALIEN, FOR JESUS'S SAKE!" "TACO!" "If you let me punch you, I'll give you candy." "I hope my sister isn't THAT self centered. Last time, she was. I hope she changed." "My continent has dragons who was chocolate bee suckers." "What the hive mind happened?" "I'm not clumsy. Its just that the floor is mean, the chairs and tables are bullies, and the walls are just IN THE WAY." (Suggested by TundraTheIceWingSandWing!) |-|Playlist= Sweet But Pyscho- Ava Max Coming Home- Sheppard Look What You Made Me Do- Taylor Swift Rise- Katy Perry Scrs to Your Beautiful- Alessia Cara Wolves- Selena Gomez Really Don't Care- Demi Lovato This One's For You- Zara Lesson In The Name of Love- Bebe Rhexa & Martin Garrix Shed a Light- Cheat Codes and Garvin Mattrix Never Be The Same- Jessica Maulboy |-|Stats= Intelligence:●●●●●●●● Strength:●●●●●●●● Kindness:●●●○○○○ Agility:●●●●○○○○ Speed: ●●●●○○○○ Category:Characters Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Females Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:HiveWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Dragonsonas